


Что тебе снится, юный аурор?

by Lala_Sara



Series: Мальчик и его Собака [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Что тебе снится, юный аурор?

****

Я никогда не смеялся над клоунами. Это очень трудно - быть клоуном. Делать вид, что ты неуклюжий и глупый. Делать из себя дурачка гораздо сложнее, чем строить из себя умника, а уж тем более трудней, чем быть им, дурачком. Иногда мне и вправду хочется быть таким. Таким, каким меня все привыкли видеть. И к чёрту эту ответственность. Или уж наконец перестать притворяться. Я знаю, когда-нибудь это случится. Бабушка часто пытается меня подбодрить, убеждая, что она *видит* меня без этой маски. Конец войне, конец Ему, конец шпионской жизни, долой маски. Когда-нибудь же это кончится. Бабушка *видит*. Но что конкретно она *видит*? Она не рассказывает будущее, она считает, что мы должны сами делать его. Она всё ещё не потеряла надежду. Надежду, что то, что она *видит*, можно изменить. Но пока... Пока мы только пользуемся её даром, чтобы "подстелить соломку" там, где можно. Иногда нам это удаётся. Иногда... Иногда мы обнаруживаем, что, пытаясь изменить будущее, подводим его именно к тому самому результату, который она *видела*. Так что мы и вправду влияем на будущее. Но при этом оно остаётся неизменным. Ирония мироздания. Если бы мы вовремя не предупредили в начале года МакГонагалл о том, чтобы она удовлетворила странную просьбу Гермионы о времявороте... Сириуса бы уже не было в живых.

 

Сириус Блэк... Чёрный пёс с умными карими глазами, доверчиво виляющий хвостом, тыкающийся мокрым холодным носом в ладошку. Сириус Блэк, прикасающийся губами к моим, горячим от волнения. Длинные немытые нечесаные воронова крыла волосы, щекочущие мою щёку. Я уже чувствовал будущую любовь, пламя, разгорающееся во мне с каждым днём, отражающимся в его глазах. Мы будем вместе. Когда-нибудь. Когда кончится война.

 

Мне передался дар бабушки, но если она *видит*, то я *чувствую*. Когда в мою жизнь вошёл он, все мои предчувствия, необходимые в моём деле, были погребены под одним большим чувством.

 

\- Ты *это* видела? - спросил я её обвиняюще, когда приехал на каникулы. - Бабушка, ты *это* видела?

 

Меня бил озноб. Слёзы было не остановить. В моём тринадцатилетнем теле нарождалась истерика.

 

\- А ещё я вижу. Вижу вас вдвоём, - ей не нужно было рассказывать и объяснять. Ей никогда не нужно ничего объяснять... - Лет через пять. Молодой аурор на пенсии и реабилитированный бывший узник Азкабана. И вы счастливы вместе.

 

Я засмеялся, захлёбываясь слезами.

 

\- Боюсь, Гарри это не понравится.

 

\- Бедный Гарри. Я боюсь, ему вообще мало что будет нравиться после всего этого.

 

Бедный Гарри... Имели ли мы право управлять им как марионеткой? Имели ли мы право использовать его в роли наживки? Мальчик, который выжил... Молния не бьет дважды в одно и то же дерево, так рассудили опытнейшие. А то, что он чересчур юн для подобной роли... Иногда мне становилось жаль Гарри. По крайней мере *меня* спросили, перед тем как втянуть в это. Я действовал сознательно, я предчувствовал на два шага вперёд, я был вне опасности, всегда за его спиной, в его тени. Незаметный даже для самого себя... Обо всех моих "военных повинностях" знал только Дамблдор. Мы часто разговаривали как директор тюрьмы с полицейским под прикрытием. Впрочем, для походов к Албусу мне не приходилось придумывать поводов, достаточно было быть очень осторожным, чтобы вездесущий Гарри не застукал меня... Бывали и у меня промахи, особенно в самом начале.

 

С кем мне не приходилось встречаться "тайком", так это со Снэйпом. Мы очень сдружились за это время. Две маски, имеющие возможность открывать друг перед другом свои лица. Дамблдор решил, что наши частые встречи будут полезны как делу, то есть опусканию наших образов, так и нам самим. Думаю, мы ему просто надоели с двух сторон. Мудрый старикашка, как всегда, не прищурившись, убил двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Сначала мои конспиративные явки у Снэйпа под видом наказания после занятий носили чисто деловой характер, но вскорости мы начали выкраивать друг для друга любой свободный вечер. Либо я демонстративно портил зелье, либо он придирался к любой мелочи - так мы назначали друг другу свидания. Я думаю, я был в него даже немного влюблён. Пока не появился Сириус. После этого в наших со Снэйпом отношениях всё рухнуло. По крайней мере с моей стороны. Северус терпеть не может Блэка, он часами мог рассказывать, как тот со своими дружками издевался над ним в детстве, а я слушал и терпел. Я давно привык к контролю над своими эмоциями. Я не выдал себя. Но теперь между мной и Снэйпом выросла стена, которую он по инерции не замечает, тыкаясь в неё лбом. Я податливо отодвигаюсь, и он не разбивается, но моим откровениям пришёл конец. И кроме бабушки у меня совсем не осталось друзей. Я уж думал открыться Гермионе, она так терпеливо занималась со мной последнее время, даже не подозревая, какой я подлый обманщик... но думаю, именно поэтому она не заслужила подобной участи.

 

Сириус посылал мне сов. Два раза. Гораздо меньше, чем для Гарри. Но я радовался даже этим крохам с барского стола. Я уже привык быть в его тени, Гарри - приманка, яркое пятно, которое скрывает за собой очень много маленьких серых людей, называющих себя утренними - аурорами. Мы на границе ночи и дня. Мы предвестники дня. Мы - конец ночи.

 

В обмен на пароль в холл Гриффиндора (никто не удивится, что такой растяпа с куриной памятью, как Невилл Лонгботтом пишет пароль на бумажке, а потом теряет её; глупость - самое лучшее алиби) я получил поцелуй. Поцелуй в губы. Невинное прикосновение его прохладных влажных губ к моим, моментально высохшим и потрескавшимся от волнения. Прикосновение, заполнившее меня диким отчаянием. Благодарность взрослого, слегка безумного от предвкушения мести и долгого пребывания в звероформе мага к тринадцатилетнему ребёнку, первому существу, которое поверило ему за долгие, долгие годы. Он посчитал это невинной доверчивостью. И отблагодарил, не помня уже, в каком виде находится - будь он собакой, лизнул бы меня в лицо.

 

Самым удивительным было то, что он вспомнил обо мне. Он послал мне сову, вернее, не сову, а какую-то другую странную птицу, которая непонятно как долетела до нашего с бабушкой дома. А в короткой записке было написано слегка дрожащим подчерком:

"Вспомнил, откуда я слышал о Лонгботтомах. Мне бесконечно жаль, что такое случилось с твоими родителями. Мы обязательно отомстим Ему. За всех нас. За тебя, за Гарри."

 

То, что он поставил меня впереди Гарри... Очень много для меня значит. Я всё ещё верю бабушке. Но сидеть, сложа руки, тоже нельзя. Счастье нужно ковать. Даже если мы знаем, что от наших усилий ничего не изменится, мы всё равно должны отдать времени часть себя. Иначе ткань, из которой оно соткано, будет слишком непрочной и разорвётся в самый неподходящий момент.

 

Я не знаю, сколько времени нам отпущено, но я готов драться даже за секунду своей любви. Даже если всё, что мироздание выкроило для нас двоих - это одно остановленное мгновение прекрасного.

 


End file.
